Into a Brilliant Mind Chapter One
by potterjacksonfrayeverdeen12
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Tris was a companion? Have you ever thought about what faction the doctor would be in? Would things have turned out the way they did? contains spoilers


The sound of the universe. A handful of people have heard it. An even smaller handful know it. The sound of a Timelord and his blue box that can travel through time and space in the blink of an eye. He made me better the Doctor did. He makes everyone better. Mornings in the Abnegation compound are normally quiet, but not that day. Because that day was not a normal day. I was lying in bed when the sound of the universe started to echo off the barren walls of small houses. The sound filled my ears and if by magic all morning grogginess vanished as curiosity took its place. I softly tiptoed out of my house and into the gravel streets. My heart leaped and I fought the urge to gasp out loud as a strange blue box appeared out of thin air smack dab in the middle of the abnegation compound. I stumbled backwards thinking that nothing was more out of the ordinary than a random blue box appearing out of thin air. I was wrong. A slim brown haired man, or so I thought at the time, about thirty years old stepped out of the blue box and casually glanced around before shifting his gaze to me.

"Um where am I?" he asked in a strong English accent.

"Your in the Abnegation Sector.. though i've never seen you around," slowly it dawned on me. He wasn't wearing any faction clothes, "are you factionless?" He cocked his head to the side,

"Factionless?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "are you even from here?" The confusion was wiped from his face like water from a windshield replaced by a smirk that made my heart flutter. I small tug of the mouth to the side that made me want to smile with him.

"Well," he held the word out for longer than normal, "no not really, but don't worry you can trust me... I'm the doctor." The smirk appeared again, my stomach did a flip.

"A doctor?" I said my voice higher than I anticipated, "shouldn't you be in Erudite then?"

" 'Scuse me?" he said leaning in closer. He definitely was not from around here. I shook my head suddenly not having the energy to explain anything. I was about to tell him that I needed to get back to my house, maybe catch a few more hours of sleep before I had to take my aptitude test, when he said something that surprised my so much I almost I almost fell over.

"Can you show me around?" he said. I looked straight into his deep brown eyes... it was as if he was pleading with his eyes though you couldn't tell if you didn't look directly into his eyes. Even then they looked locked like he had a layer of secrets he was willing to share with people he trusted, but behind that layer was a safe that locked at least ten times as more secrets that he couldn't share. Lonely. His eyes were so lonely. As I was looking though his eyes started flicking to the side awkwardly.

"So, is that a yes?" This broke me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh um yes," I had realized what I had done after those four words seeped out of my mouth. I had just trusted a stranger and I was now leading him to the top of my house. My secret get away. I do suppose that he had a lot more important secrets that I had a involuntary urge to find some of those secrets.

I suddenly found myself telling him about my worries about the aptitude test and leaving my family.

"If it worries you that much then I could help you," the offer hung in the air for a while until I answered.

"How?"

"Oh," he held that word out for a long time, too, "just a simple mask of shimmer it could make me look like i'm sixteen again." I looked down at my feet which made me self consciousness about my choice of foot wear. My grey slippers looked dull and bland next to his dirty, white converse. I liked them better dirty though... it gave them character.

"Why?" I asked swinging my dangling feet back and forth.

"Let's just say that it's kind of my job to help people," he said sounding slightly far off. Another secret I guess. But if I accepted his help then I would finally understand why he does that.

"Thanks," was all I could really think of to say, "Oh and what was that blue box you came out of?" He smiled with all of his teeth.

"That-," he cut of suddenly, "wait I don't even know your name!"

"Beatrice," I said, "It's Beatrice Prior." He stood up and lowered his hand indicating for me to take it.

"That, Beatrice Prior, is the TARDIS," he said his eyes lighting up, "would you like to see?"

"It'd be my honor," I said while taking his hand.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
